reading_rainbowfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowy Day: Stories and Poems
"Snowy Day: Stories and Poems" is Episode 10 in Season 9. It originally aired on September 27, 1991. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar spending the day in Jackson Hole, Wyoming, where the temperature is below freezing almost all winter. The best part about winter in most places, like there, is the snow. When it snows, it wraps everything in a coat of white. One way to enjoy it is by hiking in snowshoes. They're a little hard to walk in at first, but they can be fun once you get used to them. They keep you from sinking in so much snow. You can hear it crunch with every step you take on it. There's something magical about being outside when it's snowing. It has inspired people to write stories and poems about it. LeVar has a book with all kinds of those, which is the title one. He picks out a good one to read: Winter Morning by Augdin Nash. Another way to enjoy winter when there's so much snow is to go sledding. LeVar tries out a hill to do so down called Gut-Flop Hill. When you slide down it, you go down so fast that you feel your guts flopping. It doesn't matter what kind of sled you have, just as long as it can slide. A montage of people sliding down hills on sleds is played. While LeVar keeps on hiking through the snow, he tells the viewers that some people don't even notice the cold when they're outside during the winter months. Some spend their days outside during winter for certain events like the Iditarod. Susan Butcher, who lives in the wilderness of Alaska, trains sled dogs to race for it. This sled dog race lasts 11 days and it extends from Anchorage to Nome. The course is over 1100 miles long and it's the longest race in the world. Susan was born and raised in Massachusetts, but she never liked living in the city. She liked the wilderness better because of the challenge it brings. She also has a love for animals. That's now she got into racing in the Iditarod every year. Once in a while during the race, even she and her dogs have to take a break. That way, she can take care of them and make sure that they're rested, fed, and warmed up so that they can race again. Even sled dogs are very helpful. They can guide people through snowstorms and get them to the nearest village if they're lost. Being out in the wilderness means that there's no electricity, you have to build your own cabin out of logs, and you can only get water from the creek. Susan thinks that the best part of sled dog racing is being outside with nobody but man's best friends--dogs. Images of children playing in the snow are seen. Throughout them, a poem from the title book is read by a kid named Lacey Chabert. It is entitled Snow by Karla Kuskin. "Snow may seem like a blanket of white covering the Earth," LeVar tells the viewers, "but in every handful of it that you pick up, there are a million tiny crystals. Those are known as snowflakes. No two are alike." A series of some floating around are revealed to show exactly what he is talking about. With so much snow around, you've just got to build a snowman or snowwoman. LeVar works on building his own snow family. He gives each one their own personality and name. After a long day of being out in the snow, LeVar is so cold that he almost feels like one big icicle. He says goodbye to the wintry world and the viewers, and heads inside for some steaming hot chocolate. Review Books *Over the River and Through the Wood *Winter *Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes